Let's Play Minecraft Episode 32: What Happened After
by xxnolchxx
Summary: Gavin gets upset after the let's play. Michael and Ray must figure out what's wrong. Rooster Teeth.
1. Chapter 1

"God, I'm so annoyed! I'm so annoyed!" Gavin yelled, leaning back in his chair. He could not believe he had lost.

"Gavin, please bitch into the microphone," Michael said while giving his friend an evil grin. Michael knew that the frustration exploding from his friend was his fault.

Gavin looked back at Michael and pouted some more, only half exaggerating. Michael could faintly hear Geoff still gloating and Jack congratulating as he watched Gavin quietly turn off his video feed. He hoped that he hadn't hurt Gavin's feelings. It was all supposed to be a joke. Gavin listened to Geoff for a few more seconds before slowly rising from his chair and exiting the Achievement Hunter office.

The third lad rolled his chair over to Michael. "Is he alright?" Ray asked.

"I'm not sure. We should probably go talk to him. We are his friends, even if he can be a little bitch sometimes." The two of them turned off their video feeds and followed Gavin out of the office.

They looked around the hallway. "Well, he's not here. You want to check the bathrooms?" Ray suggested.

"Sounds good to me." They walked down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Vav, you here?" Ray asked into the room. No answer.

"Well, we can go ask Kara. Maybe he left or something." Michael said. They went to the front desk and asked Kara if she had seen their friend.

"Yeah, he just went home," she explained.

Michael and Ray looked at each other with concern. Gavin had clearly been hurt by their actions, especially Michael's. He hadn't meant to hurt his best friend, and he felt like he needed to fix it.

"Thanks, Kara. Tell Geoff we left for a bit," Ray said before leading the way out the door.

The two walked to the car and drove to Geoff's house, completely silent all the way there. They didn't know exactly what they were planning on saying to Gavin when they got there.

They rolled into the driveway and walked up to the door. Michael knocked on the door. "Gavin, can we talk?" he yelled at the door, hoping that Gavin could hear him. There was no response right away, and Michael began to worry. What if he lost his best friend over something as trivial as this? He had never had a friend as fun and ridiculous as Gavin. Gavin was like his other half now. They completed each other. Gavin had never gotten angry with Michael over anything like this before. I mean, they'd had their tussles, but they had been able to move passed it. Michael and Gavin just always gave each other shit. That's how their relationship was. What had made this time different?

"Well, fuck," said Michael as he began to saunter down the walkway, Ray not far behind. They heard the door open behind them and turned to see Gavin with puffy red eyes.

"Gavin, what the fuck?" Michael said and ran to give his best friend a hug. "What's going on?"

They three lads walked into the living room and sat down. "Gavin, what did I do?" Michael asked.

Gavin looked at Michael and chuckled. "It's really not a big deal. It's like all of a sudden I couldn't handle you being mean to me. I feel like the entire office is constantly against me, and you're my best friend. I wanted you to be on my side, for once. I sound like such a prick." He looked down at his hands in shame.

Michael went to sit next to Gavin and took his hands in his. "Gavin, I am on your side. You know that the only reason I give you so much shit on the videos is because the audience loves it."

"We couldn't be the lads without you, Gav," Ray chimed in, moving to stand behind Gavin and placing his hand on his back.

Gavin looked up at Ray and smiled. "Thank you, guys. I'm really sorry I'm being such a nob. I'm going to be alright. You bitches should get back to work."

"Just remember, you are every bit as awesome as Mark Nutt!" Michael said as he wrapped his arms around his friend. The lads all laughed.

"Get in here, Ray!" Michael yelled. Ray shrugged and walked over to them.

"This feels a little gay to me. Someone should write a fanfiction about this," Ray said as he joined the hug. Gavin and Michael both groaned at Ray's stupid joke and released each other.

"Alright, ya pricks. Let's stop faffing about and get back to work," Gavin said.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin and his friends walked back to the car so they could drive back to work. He was feeling better. He really hadn't expected such a small thing to hurt him like it had. Gavin was often the laughing stock of the office, but sometimes it just hit him harder than he wanted it to. Sometimes, Gavin just wanted to feel like people actually liked him and wanted him to succeed.

Michael got into the driver's seat and Ray let Gavin sit shotgun. Ray understood that these two really had a connection with each other, and they had been friends since long before Ray even came to work for Rooster Teeth. He was lucky that he was so swiftly brought into the group. With that being said, Ray knew that Michael and Gavin's friendship was a major part of the atmosphere at the office and in their videos, and he didn't want to get in the way of that.

Michael started the car and then had a thought. "Can I run by my house real quick, guys? I gotta pick something up."

Ray and Gavin both nodded. Neither of them was in any hurry to get back to the office. Gavin had a video he needed to film with Geoff later, but that wasn't for a bit.

The lads pulled up to Michael's apartment.

"Should we stay here or…" Ray asked.

"You can come if you want. I don't give a shit. It's a mess though."

Gavin and Ray left the car and followed Michael up the steps to his apartment. They went inside and waited on the couch in the living room while Michael fished for something in his room.

"Can you believe this guy is engaged?" Ray said, gesturing around at the explosion of clothes and other various objects that littered the room.

Gavin shook his head. "Lindsay is one ballsy girl." He had always liked Lindsay and Michael together. Lindsay was just what Michael needed to balance him out. And Ray was dating, too. Courtney. Gavin had never met Courtney, but from what Ray had told them about her, she was a real keeper. That left just him. He was the only single lad.

Maybe deep down that was his problem. Gavin had always loved the single life, but with Michael and Ray now settling down, his life now seemed almost empty. Like he was missing out on something grand.

Michael returned, holding his hand discreetly behind his back, a huge smile on his face. He held his hand out to display a lovely diamond necklace in the shape of a heart. "Do you think she'll like it?"

Ray got a puzzled look on his face. "Who are you talking about, Michael?" Michael punched Ray lightly in the arm, and Ray chuckled.

"I think she'll love it," Gavin said, reaching his hand to touch the fine jewelry in Michael's hand. The other two men recognized the change in Gavin's voice and looked at each other in puzzlement.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?" Ray asked.

Gavin looked at his feet and then smiled up at his friends. "Nope, I'm alright. We need to get back to work. I have a video I need to film with Geoff, and I definitely don't want to be on his bad side. "

Michael placed the necklace in a box and grabbed some ribbon to tie the box closed. Gavin tapped him on the back and said "She'll really love it," he said as they left the house.


End file.
